a batman story
by pokerfacejones
Summary: for my friend, not worth reading! it contains million inside jokes.


hi. this is another dumb short story not worth reading. its been requested by my friend tata from myspace (:  
and since i wrote cece a story,i had to write her too. tis dumb and not worth reading, containing inside jokes you won't understand.  
and if you do happen to read, review.

* * *

there was once a girl named tova jane who was listening to track number two on the spongebob squarepants movie soundtrack on windows media player.

as she glanced at the tv she saw jamie lynn 202 and saw that she was in labor. rushing out the door to jamie's hospital shee is killed when she is whale watching. davy jones sends her to the locker and its up to batman to save her!

the bat signal is summoned and batman awakes from his upside down cave slumber."THEY NEED MEH!" he cries out manly.

batman then slips into his black spandex outfit and uses his batmobile to drive to milwakee where the birth is taking place."i need to find a girl." he said, searching all the 7 seas for her. he finally find her in the norwegian sea eating fish soup. "EY! are you in danger?"

she nodded."ja! jeg er død! I DAVY JONES LOCKER!" he realized she spent so much time there in norway that she forgot how to speak english.

"alright dont worry little girl i'll save you!"

"OKEI!" she screamed as she was carried up and flewn to new jersey,"right after i get my perm diploma from that one place audrey kitching studied at here in jersey."

"uh...hva?" she give him a confuse look.

"YES!" he said and hurried off to class. after class he found the girl in a dumpster.

"what happened?"

"JEG IKKE SNAKKER ENGLESK!you idiot." wow she learned SOME english on the jersey streets!

accomplishments!! ACCOMPLISHENTS!! (emphasis like josh nichols)

"jeg elsker deg også goofy goober!" he smiled.

speaking of peanuts he realized that a cookie stand was there. "hey hold upp ima get some."

he went over and bought one. he stuffed it in his mouth."HEY ITS DELICIOUS!" he told the salesman.

the man smiled"ja, chocolate chip and peanut."

batman dropped the cookie and look at the mann med wide eyes."HVA?!"

"chcoclate chioop peanut."

"DID YOU SAY OPEANUT?"

"ja!" the mann said angrily. and annoyed.

"IM ALLERGIC YOU IDIOT!"

just then his friend turn into a candy bar and realized his real identity wasnt batman but a CAMEL named ALEX who was actually allergic to CHOCOLATE and NOT peanut."fuddggee." he cursed as he lay down.

he was dizzy. he grabbed his walkie talkie to cal for help but the other line picked up"HELP ME ima little girl kidnpped in tijuana!"

"those FIENDS! stealing that little girl!" he said getting up to get a sandwich. "well then.."

he went to the park and sat down watching people go by. since it was norway he went to the fjords to but then a blizzard happened and the boat struck a iceberg and sunk like titanic. he looked and saw the boat is caled TITANIC TWO he sighed "dang"

after that he said"up is down" and a flash of green summoned the dead from the sea back to the real world, not the real world on mtv, but the life one

he realized he saved the girls life. hopefully she can find her way back home because he is not taking her or paying for her taxi

he watched more peple in the park when a man dropped his socks."HEY you forgot this!" he said holding it up but the man already 5 miles away."wow FASTGUY!!"

he was shocked."ima go home. lemme write it in my boxcar children spy notebook next to the entry of black shadow. where it says he licked jessica."

he wrote it but fell asleep becaus it was wayy past his bedtime. when he woke up he was in his nemesis manray's labratory. in a monkey tube.

"LEMME GO MANRAY!" he said. the dirty bubble came and smacked him.

"manray not here i killed him."the dirty bubble said.

"i will have mermaid man and barnacle boy come save me! hey MERMA-" his mouth was covered by the bubble.

his brain hatched an idea. with his pointy eye lashes he popped the bubble and his long sticky tongue pulled the lever that set him free! he opened the door to the lair and realized manray had moved his lair to africa in hopes of getting his teeth whitened.

as he walked home, he saw the people in bushes and with WHITE teeth, so white he got blind and didnt see that newyork taxi come and hit him.

the end. (:

HAPPY READING!


End file.
